


[ALL花]哥

by bluetree



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 出差回来的宫城，带着夜宵满心欢喜想与弟弟团聚，却没想到弟弟花道的生活已经发生了翻天覆地的变化……





	[ALL花]哥

**Author's Note:**

> *无血缘关系的兄弟宫花  
> *基本都在走肾，无脑肉文  
> *有3P  
> *主线宫花  
> *有铁花强制情节  
> *接受不了请点×

1.

凌晨两点，空气中笼着一层薄雾让街边的路灯更显昏黄。

“这鬼空气。”宫城暴躁地呸了声，但其实他心情还不错，在完成一段长时间的工作后得以回家休假总是能给人带来好心情的。

半夜无人的街道与白日里车水马龙相比可称得上是让人心旷神怡，他忍不住又提了速，夏夜中凉风簌簌往耳旁吹过的感觉叫人爽快。但车开得太快总是容易错过些小风景，好在宫城有一只灵敏得过分的鼻子。

“老板，两份打包。”

宫城把夜宵挂在把手上，心里念着还好自己的鼻子够神，不然等会回家就只有开水冲冷饭了。他又想，家里那小家伙估计早睡了，但等下儿只要把这炒面的盖子一开再凑到那家伙鼻子下晃一圈，保准对方立刻就会睁开双炯炯有神的眼睛都不带丝毫惺忪。那画面活灵活现的，好似已在宫城面前出现了，他忍不住就嗤地一下自个乐出声来。

到自家楼下时已经两点半了，小区里除了一两家窗户还亮着外都是黑压压一片，他停好机车刚走进楼道，就听到有阵窸窸窣窣衣服摩擦的声音，还伴随着若有若无的呻吟声。

性致可真好，在居民楼里打野战，可不巧要被我瞧了个光咯。宫城心里发笑，脚下步子故意放轻了在黑漆漆的楼道里摸索着往上走。越往上，那细小的声音就越清晰。等他走到6楼，就见靠着自家大门的那个墙角里两个人影黑乎乎的一团看不清，只知道从轮廓来讲那个子可不一般。

豪女啊。宫城按按眉头，他性子恶劣这自己承认，但原本也就想走过时故意发出个咳嗽声吓吓这对发情不分场合的小情侣，只是现在那俩人正好卡着自家大门，这……

“麻烦挪个地，二位挡着我开门了。”

宫城低沉的声音一响，原来攒动着的一团黑影立刻就僵在了那儿，接着只听见声细不可闻的像是拔开瓶塞的响动，本来黑乎乎的一团影子渐渐分开显出三个清晰的人形来。

三……个？我操！宫城手一抖，攥在手心的一大串钥匙便落到了地上，在这寂静的夜里发出声巨响来。紧接着7楼5楼当然也包括他站着的6楼，感应灯刷刷刷都一齐亮了起来。

真他妈尴尬。

宫城赶紧弯腰去捡钥匙，他其实压根没偷窥人这癖好，但终究好奇心胜过原则，他斜着目珠往那三人的方向瞥了一眼，这一瞥尴尬倒是没了，全化为怒火蹭蹭往头顶冲。

被两个陌生男人围住在楼道里扒光了裤子干的可不是他那宝贝弟弟吗。

宫城慢慢站直身体，一双拳头垂在身体两侧捏得咯咯作响。他这辈子没那么愤怒过，那股怒气好似一团烈火在他身体里噼里啪啦烧着，烧得他五脏六腑生疼，烧得他声音喑哑扭曲。

“滚。”

一旁留着长卷发的少年刚张口准备要骂，站在他后侧一身狼狈的红发少年就抢先开了口，“哥。”

赶走了两个一看就不是什么好鸟的小鬼，宫城哆嗦着手插了半天才对准锁眼打开门。俩人进了屋子谁也没说话，宫城在厨房开着龙头接了水一杯杯往喉咙里灌，那种被火灼过的感觉却怎么也浇不灭。樱木则低着头站在玄关处一声不吭，活像个做错了事被罚站的孩童。

等宫城好不容易冷静点走出来，樱木仍是站在原地动也没动。他瞧了眼自己这弟弟，对方肌肉健美充满力量感的麦色双腿正微微打着颤，红色毛发半湿地黏在一起，腿间那条耸拉着的玩意看上去也水光光的，大腿内侧还挂着几道白色的渍迹。

宫城头次为自己出色的视力感到心烦，他刚被凉水冲下去点的怒火又开始燃起。

“裤子呢。”

“不……见了。”

宫城只觉得喉咙像是被口鲜血堵着般又闷又腥，父母才出门多久，他才出门多久？一回家就好像整个世界都颠了个个！他那和女孩子说话都会脸涨得通的弟弟，那么两三个月没见，居然就学会和不三不四的混混在一起打野战了，还被操得连裤子丢哪儿都不知道！

“混蛋！”宫城咬牙切齿地从嘴里吐出两个字来，拳头已经举到半空。

“哥，对不起。”樱木还是没敢完全抬起头，只是提着眼睛去看宫城，两条英气的剑眉现在皱成了一团，样子说不出的小心翼翼又可怜巴巴。

宫城叹了口气，紧握的拳头慢慢松开落到樱木头上一阵乱揉。自己这弟弟虽然和他没半点血缘关系，但嚣张的性格和天不怕地不怕的胆子不单继承了他还比他更甚，这幅委屈的模样多少年没见过了。

“自己去洗干净了赶紧睡觉，明天再教训你。”

“嗯。”

樱木从身边经过的时候宫城都能闻见自己小弟身上那股精液的膻腥味，靠，他忍不住一拳砸在墙上。这他妈算个什么事？

宫城呆呆地坐到沙发上望着茶几上两盒已经凉了的炒面，本来这个时候他应该和樱木捧着热过的炒面盘腿坐在沙发上聊些家长里短，怎么事情就发展成这样了。

他自认虽然大了樱木七岁但也不至于是个老古董，打野战没问题好歹对方是妹子呢，搞基也没什么大不了好歹乖乖在家玩这些小众情趣呢。结果他弟弟倒好，从纯情小处男连跨十几级直接晋升老司机不单搞基打野战还玩3P，更重要的是他还是被上的那个。

宫城觉得之前堵在喉咙的那口血现在已经游到了胸口。

这边宫城还没捋清头绪呢，就听见樱木拉开浴室门用囫囵不清的声音低低说了句：“哥，帮我。”

“啊？”

宫城还没明白自家小弟是什么意思，樱木就下身裹了条浴巾一身热气地站到了自己面前，面颊也不知是被热气蒸的还是想到刚才那幕羞愧的，通红通红又一脸不知所措。

樱木向来有话说话，此刻却好似嘴里含了个橄榄似得扭扭捏捏半天才攥着浴巾吞吞吐吐开了口，“他们在我后面塞了东西，拿不出来。”

砰，宫城只觉得自己脑海里有什么东西炸开了，他已经分不清现在自己胸腔里那股到底是怒气还是别的什么感情了，他开口的时候连牙齿都打着颤：“走，去医院。”

“别！”樱木急得一双虎目瞪圆了对着宫城，眉毛鼻子嘴巴都向中间皱着，明明眼眶干巴巴的却给人感觉随时都要掉下泪来。

宫城拿自己的小弟是真的没办法，他捏捏自己发疼的眉心无奈开口：“那怎么办。”

“你，你……你帮我一下。”

帮一下？怎么帮？要我掰开自己弟弟的屁股去拿出一个性玩具吗？没开冷气的室内空气闷热而浑浊，宫城却从额头滚下滴冷汗来。他思量着还是应该劝樱木去医院，对方却已经趴到了沙发上铁了心只要自己“帮忙”。

宫城坐到樱木旁边，给自己做起心理建设，其实也没什么大不了，自家小弟上上下下哪个地方他没瞧过，小时候还给这红头发的小混蛋把过屎把过尿呢。想是这么想，手仍是止不住的战抖，光是掀开围在樱木下身的那条浴巾就已经让宫城出了一脑门汗。

也许是自己在浴室中试图取过异物的缘故，又或许是之前被那两个混混用力捏过，樱木的臀部比起其他地方的肌肤明显泛着一层红，光滑浑圆的臀峰耸在空气中还在轻轻颤动。

冷静点，冷静点。宫城舔舔嘴唇，缓慢地将手覆盖到樱木的臀瓣然后往两边掰开——一处略显红肿的肉缝便暴露在他眼前。

显然，紧张的不仅是宫城，在他拨开樱木屁股时趴着的少年几乎是下意识就要收拢双腿，却被宫城挡住了。

“要我帮的是你，自己多少也配合点。”

宫城拍了下自家弟弟挺翘的屁股，后者立刻抖着身子发出声闷闷的呜咽，他这才意识到自己这动作于此情此景实在饱含另一层意义。

“好了好了，尽量速战速决你腿分开点。”宫城清清喉咙努力以平常的口吻对樱木说着话。

对于宫城这个年纪来说实战经验当然不少，不过这地方他倒从来没碰过，他想着这处本来就不该拿来做那档子事，肯定特别排斥外物。他怕伤着樱木就拿指尖先试探着碰了碰穴口，谁想那地方松软柔润，他的指尖刚戳过去就一路没什么阻碍地半根手指都没入其中。

那地方温暖柔嫩，虽是紧紧裹着宫城的手指却又没半点初经人事的模样。这他妈哪儿会受伤，早被人开发得熟透了。宫城想到在楼道看的那场景就气不打一处来，虽然当时人都被气糊涂了但他好像有这么个印象那锅盖头的阴沉小子离开前还不忘抓了把自家小弟的屁股。妈的！怒上心头，宫城一不留心手指的动作就大了点，引得樱木绷紧了身体小声喊了句“疼”。

宫城连忙停了动作，等了会才继续把手指往里探，可摸了半天也没觉得有什么异物。

“他们塞了什么？”

樱木嘟囔的声音被抱枕掩去了大半，宫城半个字都没听清，他还想再问，但看看自家弟弟那副鸵鸟样又只好把话全吞回肚里。

等宫城的食指全都进入后他才总算有了点收获，一个光滑的似乎是椭圆形的东西就在他指尖处静静躺着。好了好了，赶快把这死玩意弄出来就算完了。宫城旋着手指继续深入，用指尖往上拨弄着那玩意意图一点点将它滚出，却突然感到那东西上有个小小的凸起。

几乎就在他摸到那凸起的同时，樱木抱紧了靠枕，整副身体抖得比之前更剧烈，声音既委屈又带着埋怨，似乎还惨了点情欲：“按到开关了。”

“什么开关？”

樱木摇了摇头不肯再说，喉咙里却不断冒着压抑的咕哝，那声音既像是不愿被人发现的低泣，又如同幼童软糯含糊的牙语。

不过宫城已经大概猜到了是怎么回事，从樱木屁股中发出的嗡嗡震动声正彰显着那东西的用途。

“唔……让它停下来。”没了宫城手的阻碍，樱木紧紧夹着双腿，人抖得跟个筛子似得，嘴里说的话带着哭腔支离破碎。

宫城看着弟弟一副备受煎熬的样子急得汗刷刷往下掉，他想按掉那玩意的开关偏偏樱木的腿又死死绞在一起，他从没那么手足无措过，心里又急又怕也不知怎的就脑门一热硬扒着樱木让他翻了个身。

“啊！”樱木刚被翻过身，屁股一砸到沙发上就提高了声，他双手捂着自己大半张脸只露出下巴和抿成条线的嘴，高高翘起的性器就这么在自家大哥惊诧的目光下喷出浊液。

高潮后的樱木大口呼着空气，整张身体都随着他的吐气起伏，宫城站在原地愣了半天，心里想着他的小弟真的是长大了，这副身体和他记忆中的完全不一样了。他好像总还停留在小弟黏着他跟前跟后的那段时光里，那时候樱木虽然已快与宫城齐高，但四肢还是孩童特有的软和，尽管修长的轮廓已经显露，可仍旧带着点圆润好似莲藕一般。而现在，脸和性格的稚气虽还未脱，这副身体却完完全全是成熟的模样了。他禁不住伸手摸上樱木的大腿，直到指尖感到黏腻才惊觉自己的行为不妥，立刻触电般收回。

“呵呵 。”宫城干笑了两声抽出一大叠纸巾塞进樱木怀里，“自己擦擦，我去洗把脸。”

宫城冲进厕所对上镜子时才发觉自己脸上都溅到了精液，他朝自己泼了好几波冷水还是觉得浑身燥得不行，只好整个头都凑到龙头下让冷水打湿。他的心脏跟擂鼓似的砰砰跳着，胸腔里好像有惊涛骇浪翻滚一般，似乎有怒气又像有害怕还惨杂着许许多多说不清道不明的感觉。他垂着头用力拍打自己的两颊，直到脸上火辣辣发疼才停下长长吐了口气走出卫生间。

空气中细小的震动声依旧响着，被折磨得难受的樱木正趴着打开双腿自己摸索着后面企图把罪魁祸首弄出来。

宫城走过去拍拍樱木的手，“我来吧。”

之前已经探到那东西的所在，宫城这次毫不费力就摸到了那个正剧烈跳动的玩意，和之前一样用手指拨弄了几下就找到了开关按下。

震动停下让两人都长吁口气，现在的难题就剩下怎么把那东西抽出来了。

“抬，抬高点。”宫城在樱木身后鼓捣了半天还是一点进展都没，而樱木为了配合已经维持高抬起臀部的动作十多分钟了，加之才高潮过，两条腿已经停不住地打着抖。

哎。宫城叹口气，拉起樱木让他站着趴到沙发的扶手上，这么一来樱木的身体就自然往下折成个锐角。

“你自己，咳，自己掰开。”

樱木额头抵着坐垫，两手绕到屁股上往外掰开那两片肉乎乎圆滚滚的臀瓣，吸着宫城一根手指的肉穴就被看得更清楚了。

这情景太糟糕了，宫城脑子里一团乱麻，只觉得现在的处境诡异得很。果然还是应该去医院，可都到这步了……宫城觉得房间里愈来愈闷，空气都要凝结一样，好像全夏天的热气都集中到了他家，集中到他的脑子，胸口，下腹……打住打住。宫城甩甩头欲赶跑窜进脑中的奇怪想法，那可是你弟，是你从小一手带大的弟弟。

他用左手撑开樱木的穴洞，右手的手指则仍然在深处摸索，圆形又光滑的东西塞满了樱木的深处，根本没法子取出来，他只好不停拨动着那东西试图找到突破口一边还要注意着别不小心把它推得更里。在宫城和樱木两人双双憋出了一身汗后事情总算有了发展，他触到根带着小圆环的细线。宫城谨慎地用修剪平滑的指甲扣住小小的圆环一点点往外拉，内壁被摩擦划过的感觉让樱木又发出闷哼声。

宫城缓慢地推了一会儿，线头已经接近穴口，他加了些力道将穴口撑得更大让中指一并进入捏住了细线然后猛地一抽。

那个折磨了他们近乎二十分钟的东西终于落到了地上。

宫城捡起那东西狠狠砸进垃圾桶然后拎起浴巾扔到樱木身上，“去睡觉，以后不许再和那两个混蛋来往了。”他语气严厉，但只有自己知道他花了多大力气才屏住不停颤动的牙关。

那个晚上宫城盯着天花板看了一夜，他睡不着也不敢睡，只要一闭上眼睛，樱木翘起屁股一边嗫嚅着“哥，帮帮我”一边自慰的画面就会浮在他眼前。

这里宫城瞪了一夜眼差点把天花板望穿，那边樱木也翻来覆去一直到天明。他心里像有锅煮沸了溢出的粥一样乱七八糟的，先是被羞耻和愧疚笼罩，担心着以后要怎么面对自己的哥哥，又生起气来恨不得立刻就去把害得他如此尴尬的两个混蛋胖揍一顿，然后又唾弃自己怎么会干出这种事来，最后他突然忆起怎么都不愿想起的那个晚上。

2.

那时候宫城刚出差一周，父母长期在外工作，唯一会管自己的大哥也不在身边，本来就自由惯的樱木这下更无拘无束。然则他樱木花道天不怕地不怕，偏偏看到那身材娇小却气势十足的女班主任毫无办法。

被班主任在校门口赌个正正好好的樱木，在补完所有落下的作业走出学校时连天都完全暗了。

“这个点连上班族都已经回家了吧。”樱木拖沓着步子往家里走，心里念着班主任实在太狠心他有病在身还逼着自己写作业，不是说祖国未来的花朵应该爱护吗，这分明就是摧残了。

他叹了口气，脚下的步子虚浮，身上还冒着虚汗。樱木身子一向壮得跟牛似的极少生病，可一旦病起来那便是毫无抵抗能力。快点回去闷一身汗就好了，他想加快步伐但双腿好像不怎么听使唤。

“可恶！”樱木绷起脚尖将一颗小石子踢远，还没听见滚动的声音停下就突然被从黑暗中伸出的一只大手捂着嘴捞了过去。

“唔！”声音被闷在那人宽厚炙热的掌心，樱木虽然脑子昏涨，却还是反应迅速地抬手就用手肘向后捅去。然而病况让他的力气小了大半，这一招别说伤不到人，根本就是绵软无力。

身后箍住樱木的男人一拳挨上樱木的肚子，趁他吃痛屈身时硬拉着他往后退。

男人拖着樱木走了一段后将他往地上一摔，一下找不到重心的少年一个踉跄摔到地上后脑勺在水泥地上磕出闷响声。这一磕撞得他后脑火辣辣得疼，本来就发昏的脑袋此刻更是好像冒出了一圈金色的小星星。

“你这混蛋耍阴招算什么本事！”樱木刚挣扎着要从地上爬起，又被男人死死按在地上，月光浅浅地打在男人身上，樱木模模糊糊看到那人披着头半长的卷发，一双细眼阴鸷凶狠。

“你乖乖听话免得挨揍。”男人混杂着强烈烟味的气息扑在樱木脸上，手抓住樱木的运动裤一扒，他的下半身立刻赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。

这变故来得太大，樱木原来认定是哪个曾被自己教训过的混混来寻仇，还在脑海中搜索着记忆是否见过这人就突然被扒了裤子，眼下这情况

怎么看都不是普通的寻仇了。

他还没缓过神，男人就毫无预兆地往樱木身子里捅进了根手指。樱木瞬间痛得瞪大了眼睛，泪水抑制不住地充满眼眶，“放开我！混蛋！混蛋！”

樱木蹬着脚要踢开男人，却被那人挤进腿间怎么都踹不动。男人的手指就像一把凶器，狠狠捣着樱木的后穴，他绷紧双腿缩起那地方却压根抵不住男人的进攻。

男人拿手指捅了樱木十几下，两手捉住他的大腿根就往上提，樱木被提得连屁股带腰都悬空了。男人又将樱木的腿大大分开折到胸前，一手压着他的腿一手掰着樱木的屁股就往被手指捅红的肉穴上吐了口唾液，就着口水拿自己硬得跟烧热的铁似的肉棒往里挤。

樱木只觉得自己的身体像被撕开一样彻骨噬心得疼，他原本还不停叫骂着“混蛋”，此刻却只能大张着嘴喉咙里发不出丁点声音。

男人粗大的凶器继续强行往里推着，撑得樱木未经人事的秘处撕开小小的口子，太疼了，等男人把肉棒全数埋入樱木体内时，他整个下半身已经痛得麻木。

丝毫没有怜惜可言，男人抱着樱木的双腿便前后挺动起腰，对他来说这本来就是单方面的施暴。

樱木从没想过自己会遇上这种事，他的身体被陌生男人的阴茎狠狠操着，身上那人腰挺动得跟打桩机一样，动作凶狠粗暴，好像要把他整个人都搅烂了。樱木被男人的动作带着在地上前后挪动，抵着他后背的小石头快要嵌进皮肉里，只是这点疼痛和从身下带来的那种撕心裂肺的感觉根本没法比。奇异的是，在男人深深顶进樱木体内的时候，他竟渐渐生出丝酥酥麻麻的感觉来，明明那地方的剧痛没有分毫减少，但在痛楚之下身体居然蔓延出一丝快乐的感觉来。

樱木还没弄清这是怎么回事，就被男人握住了自己的性器。

“被操出感觉来了？”

男人亲着樱木的大腿根，胡渣刺得他又疼又痒。

“第一次看到你就知道是个骚屁股。”

樱木应该愤怒的，可是身体里太过诡异陌生的感觉弄得他好像连脾气都没了，混合了快感的钝痛把他浑身的力气都给抽走，不仅如此，连脑子似乎都给抽空了。他觉得自己好像一叶扁舟在巨浪中沉浮，又觉得像是已经沉入潭深不见底的死水。

到后来他已经记不清又被男人怎样对待过了，只知道等自己清醒过来时天边已泛起红光。他躺在地上愣了好久才想起自己前一天晚上遭遇了什么，身下又湿又黏的感觉让他作呕，可转转脑袋看了半天发现周围除了钢筋水泥什么都没。樱木在一旁找到了满是精液的内裤，光是拿在手上他就能闻到一股腥臭味。

3.

樱木难得那么早就到了学校，在空荡荡的教室坐下后倦意倒是一下子冲上了他的脑袋，他只是眨眼眨得慢了些那双眼皮似乎就被涂上了层胶水一合上就分不开了。这一觉上半段倒是睡得挺安稳，可不知怎的下半段樱木就开始做起些乌七八糟的梦来。开始是梦到那个脏乱的工地和看不清脸的男人，接着又是学校的厕所教室天台，场景就像走马灯一样变换着，不变的是老同时找上他麻烦的岸本和南烈，还有总笑嘻嘻也要插上一脚的土屋。在他梦见自己光溜溜地趴在家里的沙发上时樱木硬是睁开了双眼。

教室里昏暗得不同寻常，所有灯都关着连窗帘都拉得严严实实。

樱木呆愣了好几秒才反应过来自己已经一路睡到了自然课，那个从来不好好上课的老师又随便拿出部纪录片打发学生。他打了个哈欠准备眯眼再休息会儿，却突然意识到不对劲，低头一看，混沌的意识瞬间完全清醒——他的课桌下躲着一个男生而对方正含着他的性器。

发现被自己服务着的人总算醒了过来，缩在课桌底下的男孩慢悠悠地吐出嘴里的东西用口型问樱木“舒服吗。”

樱木此刻只想拎着那人的脖子往他头上狠狠来一锤，但他没法这么做。于是只好用手去推那人的头，却不但没有推开还被按住了手，那人将樱木的双手压在腿上，嘴又凑上去亲了下他的龟头再次含进嘴里。

樱木浑身一震，又气又急恨不得拿脚去踢他，却怕动作大了叫别人发现这里的秘密，只好扭动着手脚想逃开那人的动作。

这么一来倒有点欲拒还迎的意味。

男孩灵活的舌头贴在樱木的阴茎上来回滑动，一边模仿着性交的动作前后小幅度摆动头部。

快感并不十分强烈却过分绵长，樱木拒绝的动作不自觉就微弱了大半，似乎也舍不得就这么把那人赶走。可嘴上还是不甘示弱低声对那人放着狠话：“混蛋土屋你再不住手我要你好看。”

土屋抬眼看向樱木，满是笑意，嘴上又吞吐了几下才离开樱木的性器故意一下一下从根部舔着那玩意，连两个鼓鼓的囊袋都被舔得油光水滑。

樱木整个人都轻飘飘的，明明是前面被人弄着，但快感却顺着阴茎蔓延到整个盆骨，连屁股里都生出了既爽快又难耐的感觉来。如果不是教室里有人，他可能已经忍受不住要把双腿架到课桌上朝土屋打开自己。

土屋又把嘴唇贴到樱木的龟头上亲了好几下，然后悄悄对他说了句什么。

谁也没发现教室的最后排突然少了个人。

他们一冲进厕所还来不及进隔间，土屋就把樱木推到洗手台前压着他把裤子剥了。他凑到樱木的股间用舌头去顶那已经张了条缝的肉洞，他的舌头扫过洞口的肉褶便往里探，没几下樱木的屁股就被土屋舔得湿漉漉的了。

并没有太充足的扩张，但土屋进入得并不费力，他往后拉着樱木的双臂胯部一下又一下用力往里顶着对方。

樱木的脸贴在镜子上，冰凉冰凉，但没一会儿那块地方就被他热得像烧起来的皮肤给捂暖了。

“怎么吸得那么厉害，昨晚岸本和南烈没喂饱你？洞倒是洗得挺干净的，是不是被他们灌满了精液。”

樱木咬着嘴唇没答话。

“南烈说昨天你里面还塞着东西他就插进去了，你自己怎么拿出来的。”土屋放开樱木的一条手臂改去捏他的乳头，那两颗没被人照顾过的肉粒早已硬得厉害涨成了黄豆大小。

“我来猜猜，是不是你那哥哥帮你拿的。”土屋的嘴唇贴在樱木后颈上翕动着，“你抬高了屁股凑到你哥面前，自己掰着屁股把被人干肿的肉穴露给大哥看……”

“住……住口”

“他有没有顺势干你一发？你哥那玩意多大？有我操得那么深吗。”

土屋嘴里不断说着关于樱木和宫城的淫言秽语，樱木的警告不但没起作用反让他变本加厉，土屋那些话绕在樱木耳边挥都挥不去，最后连他自己竟都怀疑起是不是真的和宫城上了床。

“哈”土屋摸到樱木的性器时轻笑起来：“一说到你哥居然就射了，你该不是真想被他干吧。”

“滚……滚你的！”

“我要射进去了，你乖乖夹住了，别到时候漏到裤子上一回家就被你大哥闻见骚味。”

樱木闻言浑身一震，居然真的乖乖夹紧了土屋直到他把肉棒从洞里退出来都没掉下一滴精液。

土屋完事了也不走，抱着樱木又舔又亲好一会儿直到被身下那人不耐烦地推了一把才站直身提上裤子，临走还不忘捏了下樱木又红又肿的乳头。

“去你的。”樱木打开水龙头接了把水就朝土屋泼，可惜那家伙溜得挺快，一捧水大半都落了空，只有几滴溅上了对方的白衬衫。

樱木“切”了声收回手抽了几张纸巾在胯间随便揩几下穿好裤子，又撑着台面喘了会儿才走出厕所。

下一节是数学课，教数学的老师是个小老头，一脸刻薄样，但只要凶过他，他就连个屁都不敢放。这样的老师拿樱木最没办法，他翘课也就变得自然，反正他没心情也没精神上。

樱木站在楼道里犹豫了半晌，学校里也就那么几个地方，他想了想最后还是去了天台。今天天气倒是不错，或者说有点好过头了，阳光已经超过明媚的程度显得灼烈。不过这对樱木来说根本不算事儿，他毫不在意地往光照最足的地方一躺，反正也不是小女生，晒得黑点才好，最好能晒成他哥那样带点棕的肤色，帅气又性感……

想什么呢！樱木朝自己脑门狠狠一拍，心里骂着自己，你他妈能别老在那方面想着你哥吗？

他不敢再去想宫城，但大脑好像不受控制一样，总转转悠悠就把心思放到了那人身上。樱木觉得焦躁，又有点羞愧，只好想些有的没的去转移注意力。

也许是烈日晒得他脑袋发晕，又也许是这几天他真的太放纵了，没多久樱木又迷迷糊糊打起瞌睡来。

脑袋是进入半休眠状态了，对周围发生的事倒还是能有点感知，下课铃没打多久后他就听到两个脚步声往自己这边来，他大概能猜到是谁。

那两人在樱木面前驻足，他能明显感到眼前的光线被遮去了大半，接着又有人撩起他额前的刘海卷在手指上把玩。好烦，樱木的眉毛微皱起来，却懒得抬一下眼皮。

最后，终于叫醒樱木的是一阵香味。

昨晚他是真的火气挺大而且想狠揍岸本南烈一顿的，只是后来那股怒火也逐渐被自己愈放愈大的羞愧感给抹去了。可现在他啃着从两人手里

抢来的炒面面包，那股几乎已经不见的怒气又升腾起来。他想着昨晚宫城带回家的两盒东西一定是他最爱的炒面，本来明明应该是兄弟俩一边吃夜宵一边胡扯的温馨画面，偏偏因为这两个家伙……

樱木越想越气，几口解决了面包又一左一右捞过岸本和南烈的脑袋，咚咚两下，赏了他们一人一个头槌。

两人看樱木还有力气揍他们也就松了口气，南烈捂着脑袋坐到樱木边上，一开口就又是欠揍的话，“跳蛋拿出来没。”

樱木白了他一眼没做声，南烈却来劲了，“你自己拿的？那玩意被我捅得挺深吧。”

蹲在一旁的岸本笑起来，“也许是他哥帮他拿的呢。”

南烈也笑了，“昨天做到一半被打断了怪难受的吧，难不成你后来和你哥来了一发？”

“闭嘴！”樱木拎起南烈的领子似乎下一秒拳头就要砸上去。

南烈倒也不怕，反而伸手隔着裤子去摸樱木的大腿，但也识相地没再继续提宫城，“要不要继续？我昨晚还没射。”

岸本也凑过来去掀樱木的衣服，樱木板着脸拍开两人的手腾地一下站起身，怒气冲冲地骂道：“你们都憋得难受正好给对方撸一炮，别来烦我。”

樱木头也不回地冲回教室，那俩人却仍像颗牛皮糖似的不罢休。樱木不肯出教室，他们就叫班里的女生来找樱木，他们知道他一向拿女孩子没办法。樱木就觉得奇了怪了，怎么那些个平时不怎么爱搭理自己的女生也不知道被南烈和岸本怎么花言巧语了就前赴后继甘愿替他们当跑腿来找自己。

在第三次樱木一出门就用脑袋砸上对方后，那俩人终于也放弃了，直到放学也再没来烦过他。

樱木挎着包还没走出校门就看见宫城斜靠在他那部黑色机车上，一副深色蛤蟆镜挡住了他大半张脸。旁边走过的女生们三五成群地小声议论着校门口的男人简直帅得过分，那是当然，樱木有点自豪地想，那是他哥。

宫城朝樱木招了招手就跨上机车发动起引擎，这个动作又是引起了一片小小的尖叫。樱木扯扯包带加快步伐，走到宫城跟前长腿一跨十分轻松就上了后座。

“怎么想到来接我。”

“反正我也没事。”

樱木知道宫城是怕自己又和南烈岸本搞在一起特意来盯着他的。

宫城把头盔往樱木头上一套就踩下油门。回去的时候他绕了远路，樱木在后面大声问了句为什么，宫城的回答被呼啸而过的风和挤在耳朵上的头盔抹掉大半，他只隐隐约约听见对方说什么附近要开新店，在施工。

樱木突然觉得浑身的力气都被抽走了，他想到了那个男人。

宫城连续四天都准时送樱木出门再准时出现在校门口等着接他回去，樱木说不上心里是什么感受，这种行为简直等同于监视，但他生不起气来。燥郁的感情占了大半，却还有点他自己都觉得匪夷所思的小开心。

而学校里那三个家伙虽然免不了嘴上说点下流话手上干点流氓事，倒也还算识相，毕竟每天在校门口堵着的人也不是假的，该识相的时候认个怂才能可持续发展。

周四晚上吃饭的时候宫城说第二天有事，让樱木自己回家。他盯着樱木看了好一会儿，嘴唇纠结地动了好几次终于吐出句“早点回来”。

樱木知道自家大哥在担心什么，也不答话，就点点头算是知道了。

宫城的双唇又轻轻翕动了几次，似乎还想说些什么，又不知道要说些什么，最后还是把那些组不成语句的情绪和嘴里的饭菜一起咽进了肚子。

到了周五，樱木结束完社团活动出学校时最后一缕阳光刚悄悄掩去。社团最近的成绩不错，总算也让樱木消沉了几天的心情稍微好些起来，他哼着不知名的曲调顺着平时回家的路走，在走到相比其他地方显得有些狼藉的路段时，樱木突然紧张到连汗毛都要倒立起来。

他还记得宫城每天绕远路的原因是附近在施工，无论如何他都不应该走这段路的。

那些令人羞耻的无助的回忆一股脑涌了上来，樱木咽了咽口水将步子迈得更大更快，然而最令他担心的事情还是发生了——几乎和那个晚上一模一样，那张捂住他嘴将他捞过去的大手。

“还记得我吗。”

后背被男人贴上的一瞬间樱木就觉得身体软了大半，反抗的动作在他自己看来都不像样到可笑。

男人拿了条粗麻绳把樱木的双手绑在一起，又弄了块破布塞进他嘴里，当裤子被剥掉整个下半身都暴露在空气中时樱木感觉自己似乎又回到了那个晚上，但又有什么东西不一样了。

樱木的大腿被男人长满薄茧的粗糙大手胡乱揉着，乳首则被他含在嘴里，男人下巴上短短硬硬的胡渣刺得樱木胸口一阵麻痒，从皮肤渗进心脏。

那条热腾腾的厚舌舔得樱木胸前湿答答一片，两颗乳头没一会儿也被吸得又肿又大，泛出如果实熟透了般的颜色，而胯间那根玩意光是被男人用脏兮兮的大手揉着大腿和屁股就颤颤巍巍抬起了头。

男人哂笑着弹了下樱木翘起的性器，手掌托着他的屁股就拿手指往那处软洞伸。已经完全习惯更粗大的东西进入过的密洞并不如第一次那样抵触异物的入侵，男人的指头没什么阻碍便钻了进去了。

“看来你这里吃过不少好东西了。”男人笑声里讥讽的意味更浓了。

樱木扭动着身子想要逃开，但动作微弱得根本没有认真反抗的感觉。要逃，就算被绑着手也能一脚踢开这家伙，樱木脑子里这么想着身体却好似无论如何都接收不到大脑的信号，他结实有力的双腿不仅没有朝男人踢去，反而因为对方的行为而发颤发软。

男人的手指在樱木体内搅动着，搅得他的脑子都一阵阵发晕。如果上一次没能反抗是因为身体带病虚弱，这一次还有什么理由？樱木绝望地想，他就该一辈子被宫城死死看着。

身后的洞穴被手指撑开，男人用和上次一样的姿势攫着樱木的膝弯把他两条腿提起来，意识到接下去会发生什么的樱木紧张得连气都不敢喘，身体却兀自兴奋得每一个毛孔都做好了准备。

被男人用性器挺进时樱木仰着脖子从喉咙里发出痛苦般的咕噜声，被塞满撑开的满足感混合着一丝细微的疼痛顺着他的脊柱冲向脑门，带来一阵晕眩。

男人的动作猛烈得不近人情，少年却被这种异样的快感撩拨得浑身难受，还好嘴里被塞了东西，樱木迷糊地想着，不然他大概会发出自己都意想不到的声音来。

“已经变得很会和男人交媾了啊”男人捏住樱木已经完全勃起的性器，“被我开苞爱上给人操的感觉了？你这里到底吃过几个人的鸡巴了。”

樱木脑海里突然浮现出南烈他们的脸，他想他大概真的疯了。

性事还在继续，天色已经完全暗了下来，樱木弄不清自己被这个男人换着姿势操了几次，只知道他的肚子和屁股里全是精液，黏黏糊糊的。

男人抱着樱木的腰拿出塞在他嘴里的破布凑过去亲他的嘴，樱木晃着头躲了几次还是被对方吮住嘴唇用舌头捣进了口腔。一瞬间烟味和酒精味混杂在一起朝樱木的鼻子嘴巴里钻，很臭，但是这令人讨厌的接吻却让樱木的脑子昏沉麻痹，与之相反的是身体更加敏感兴奋。

也许他会死在这个肮脏不堪的工地上，樱木咬着男人满是汗味的肩膀想，如果这是一场噩梦就好了。

“我说怎么老大怎么不跟我们一起去喝酒，原来有更开心的事啊。”

谁？樱木眯着满是泪水的眼睛往声源那儿探，先看到的是一条沾满石灰和油漆的长裤，再往上，就瞧见个眼神和正在干他的男人差不多阴鸷的陌生男人。

4.

宫城找到樱木的时候已经是凌晨三点多了。他原本是抱着一肚子怒气出的门，他以为自家小弟没回家是又跟那两个混混在一起了，想着这次绝不心软，先揍那两个混小子一顿再把樱木拎回家好好教训。可他怎么想得到自己的小弟会遇到这种事，晕倒在就离家十多分钟路程的工地上？

“花道……花道！”宫城拍着樱木的脸，后者眼珠动了几下却完全没有醒来的意思。

樱木的脚边就扔着他已经变得破烂不堪的校裤，宫城捡起来慌张地往樱木光裸的下身套，过程中借着路灯的微光看到自家小弟腿上一排青紫痕迹时，他禁不住双手颤抖地更厉害了。

太过冲击性的事实放在眼前，纵使一向冷静的宫城也手足无措起来，他给樱木套好裤子扛上肩时才想起还没解开绑着他手腕的绳子。

等宫城把樱木带回家洗干净身体又换了套干净衣服，对方还是没有清醒过来。洗澡的时候樱木倒是有睁过一次眼，那时候宫城说着别担心马上带你去医院，樱木迷迷糊糊回了句“不去医院”又昏睡过去。这么一来宫城也不敢带樱木去医院了，只好把他当医生的朋友三井寿叫到了家里。

所幸一通检查下来，虽然身上不少淤痕看着有点触目惊心，其实也没什么大碍，唯一算是受伤严重的就是樱木后面那处。

三井给樱木开了点外敷的膏药，等宫城买回药来三井一个个解释怎么用的时候突然捏起其中一罐发问，说是一天两次涂在樱木那地方，是宫城自己来还是要他代劳。

宫城愣了一下，先是捧着药去了樱木房间，“砰”一声把三井隔在外面，过了会儿又僵着脸把药罐子往三井怀里一塞，“你是医生，就麻烦你了。”

樱木的状况与其说是昏倒不如说是昏睡更为贴切，等到了晚上天刚暗下，他就悠悠转醒了。

刚睁开眼，看到的却是个陌生男人正在脱自己裤子。

“喂！”樱木坐起来一把捉住三井的手腕恶狠狠地问：“你谁！”

“放松，放松。”三井笑着举起双手做出毫无冒犯之意，“我是宫城的朋友，医生，你受伤了我刚准备给你上药。”

看樱木还是副戒备的模样三井又赶紧说，“你哥就在外面，要不叫他进来？”

樱木这才放了手，三井又凑上来笑嘻嘻地说，“你趴下我给你上药。”

“我自己来。”

之后三井莫名其妙地就成了他们家的常客，上门的理由倒是冠冕堂皇得很，什么出于医生对病人的负责。樱木想，也就他哥真信有这么回事，每次还一脸紧张问东问西，三井寿来他家的目的是什么他可清楚得很。会有正经医生趁着病人家属下厨时摸病人屁股，还说什么“看都看过了，摸摸有什么关系”吗，整天寻着点机会就又是掐他大腿又是摸他屁股的，这负的是哪门子责？

一副油头滑脑的痞样，长得倒是挺帅，身材也好，算是樱木喜欢的类型，所以三井才能吃那么些甜头，不然不给他苦头吃都算走运。

樱木有时会想自己真的挺出格的，明知道自家大哥不喜欢自己这样，居然还在宫城就在家的情况下放任三井吃他豆腐。有次三井死皮赖脸地拿嘴唇磨着樱木的耳垂要亲他嘴，他推搡了几下居然也真给亲了，他闻着从厨房里飘出他最爱的咖喱香味，拿余光去瞥宫城忙碌的背影，心底不知怎么就升腾起一股奇妙的快感。正亲着他的人是他大哥的好朋友啊，是他哥大学开始就最铁的哥们啊，樱木邪恶地想，要是宫城现在转过身看见他们就好了。

不过宫城确实从来没发现过两人的猫腻，他对三井上门动机的唯一怀疑也不过是以为这个暂时没方向的花花公子是闲得无聊才时不时来蹭顿饭。

三井当然也乐意被这么怀疑。

通常，为了表示自己“蹭饭”的歉意三井总会主动在樱木收拾时钻进厨房帮忙，只是一旦离开宫城的视线，他那些花花肠子也就藏不住了。

或许因为是宫城没有丝毫起疑而樱木看上去也不怎么反感，三井的行为用“变本加厉”来形容也不为过。

在樱木第三次拍开三井伸进他裤子里的手后，终于忍不住发了声，“你是发情期的动物吗？我哥还在外面。”

三井却不依不挠地又贴了上来，用胯部暧昧地轻顶着樱木的屁股开了口：“没事，宫城应该已经睡着了。”

看樱木扭头一脸疑惑的表情，三井又补充道：“我在他的啤酒里加了点东西。”见樱木眼底一瞬间燃起了怒火，三井立刻接道：“少量安眠药而已，不会有什么副作用。”

他的手又不安分地伸到樱木下腹，“下礼拜，我要走了。”

樱木多少曾在闲聊时听过三井讲起家事，父母前两年移民去了国外，开的私人诊所目前状况不错，他也明白这句话底下最直白的含义。

“我哥真的不会醒吗？”

这无异于表示同意，三井立刻从樱木身后贴着他的耳朵说：“绝对不会。”

这一次探进樱木裤子里的手没再被阻止，三井看来在这方面经验颇丰，樱木没几下就被弄得射了出来，而两人甚至都还好好穿着衣服。

这样的场面让樱木觉得有点没面儿，他朝三井腿间伸手，在摸到对方已经发硬的性器时总算心理平衡了些。

三井享受着樱木双手给他带来的抚慰，隔着T恤去舔樱木的奶头，没两下胸前的布料就印出湿痕来。

“你怎么花样那么多。”刚高潮过的身体再次被调动起热情，但如此轻描淡写的撩拨让樱木有点不满，他索性自己卷高了上衣把暴露出的乳珠往三井嘴里送。

三井一向照顾床伴的感受，舌尖立刻顶上已挺立起来的乳头又拨又弄，两只手看似毫无章法地乱摸着樱木的身体，却着着实实把火点在了樱木身上的每一处。

“看来你这对奶子被人吸过不少回啊，乳晕都变大了。”

三井剥下樱木的裤子，那根半勃的东西就这么指着他。他似乎完全不介意上面还挂着J液，蹲下身就沿着柱身亲了几下抬头对樱木说，“去外边怎么样，这里太不方便了。”

樱木此时脑袋被欲望冲得七荤八素，没多想就跟着三井出了厨房，等他坐上餐桌看见沙发上自家大哥斜着的脑袋时，后悔也晚了。

三井两手掐着樱木的膝弯把他双腿分开往后压，自己则低着头凑上去拿鼻尖磨蹭那处还紧闭着的小洞，蹭了会儿他又伸出舌头一下一下舔起入口。

樱木身后那地方被舔得一阵痒，性器又时不时被三井的头发蹭到，弄得他既舒爽又难耐，喉咙里不停冒着咕哝声。

三井的舌头终于顶开肉缝进到了内处，那肉洞马上便被舔得水淋淋湿漉漉。

“叫出来也没事”三井退出舌头改用两个手指一下一下捅着樱木后面，“你哥不会醒的。”

听三井提起宫城，樱木抖了下，狠狠缩紧内壁，三井觉得好笑就捏住樱木翘得更高了的性器问他：“你是不是喜欢你哥啊。”

樱木没发声，只是垂下眼不去看三井。

三井嗤笑了一下，从樱木体内滑出手指，扶着自己的肉棒便操进后穴。

樱木这一下被捅得瞪大了眼睛，拼命克制的声音也忍不住漏了出来。

“这才对，再多叫几声我听听。”三井挺动着胯部，频率不高，却每一下都把自己深深没入樱木的身体。

“你多叫几下，说不定这声音跑进宫城梦里，那家伙开了窍就会来操你了。”

“别……别提我哥。”樱木努力想让自己表现的凶狠些，只是这掺杂着情欲和呻吟的声音实在没任何威慑力。

“我可是”三井用力顶了一下樱木，“在帮你啊。”

三井继续在樱木体内抽插了十几下，突然拉起樱木反撑在桌上的身子，托着樱木的屁股一把抱起他，就着还插入的姿势走到沙发前对着宫城。

“你干什么！”樱木晕晕乎乎的一开始还没察觉三井的意图，等被他放到地上转了个身看见沉睡在沙发上的宫城时，头脑才清醒了不少。

三井从樱木身后再次挺进性器，一手握起樱木腿间那玩意向着宫城慢慢撸动，“看着你哥不会让你更有感觉吗？我倒是觉得你比刚刚夹得更紧了。”

像是要印证自己的话，三井抽送的速度比方才快了不少，两人结合的地方不停发出咕啾咕啾的水声，听得樱木脸上泛起一阵阵红潮。

“不要，不要在这……”樱木抓住三井的手腕想让他停止动作，却压根使不上一点力道，他似乎早就在三井的操弄中被抽光了所有力气，若不是被三井从背后箍住，说不定他早已跌倒在地上。

“嘘——”三井撸动樱木性器的幅度逐渐加大，另一只手则捏着樱木强迫他看着宫城，“在你哥面前被人操的感觉怎样。 

见樱木不答话，三井恶意地不断顶弄樱木的敏感处，又急又重，握着樱木性器的手也不停抚弄前端正往外冒出液体的小孔。

“爽不爽，嗯？”

“……爽……快，快要死了。”三井带来的快感太强烈了，樱木觉得自己的理智已经完全被他撞得粉碎，连羞耻感都被体内进进出出的动作给抛到了九霄云外。

“那直接射在你哥脸上怎么样。” 

“嗯……”

攀上顶点的那一刻樱木只觉得脑中一片空白，身下那玩意不知跳动了几下，一波波精液就那么毫无阻挡地喷在宫城脸上。

樱木浑身是汗，像刚从水里捞起来一样，他还没回过神，就被三井压着身体贴上了宫城。

“这些东西被你哥发现就糟了吧，来把它舔干净。”

樱木迷蒙地睁着眼睛，伸出舌头一点点舔着被自己体液弄脏的宫城的脸，混沌的脑子里只想着一个字——哥。

5.

三井后来也找过樱木几次，为的无外乎那档子事，还每次都在事后抱着他缠绵耳语几乎以情人间的撒娇口气磨得他答应去送行，只是到了那天樱木终究没去送三井。

樱木趴在床上手里捣弄着闹钟，如果不延误的话三井的航班应该已经起飞了，他说不上自己是什么心情，总体而言大概算是有点失落。不过这样也好，他呆呆地捧着闹钟，去了又能怎样，他和三井终究是连朋友都称不上的关系。

三井的事着实让樱木心情低落了好一阵，但学校里那三个没眼力见的小子好像丝毫没发现樱木反常的沉闷，仍像往日一样逮了机会就左吃口豆腐右揩下油，大多时候樱木都懒得理他们，有时候实在闹得他火大了，一人来一头槌也能捞个半日安宁。总之日子还是不咸不淡地过，三井的事算个插曲，头几天樱木还会生出点类似想念的情绪来，现在也渐渐淡忘了。而自从那次出事后宫城更不敢懈怠，每天按时到学校接樱木放学几乎已经成了全校皆知的“佳话”。当然，谁都没胆子当着樱木的面笑话他“没断奶”，再不怕死的也至多敢调侃他一句“兄弟情深”。

南烈他们不知其中缘由，樱木缺席那几天当然只请了普通病假，真实情况没走漏半点风声，他们只认为宫城仍是提防他们才看樱木看得这般紧。

宫城的严防死守和樱木的不配合让南烈三人愈发心痒难耐，南烈不止一次对岸本和土屋表示在樱木夹着跳蛋时操他简直爽翻天，“那肉洞跟有自我意识一样会吸，整个肉壁都被跳蛋震得发抖。”他每每说及此都要狠狠咬下牙，仿佛樱木就在他们面前脱了裤子撅起个光屁股让他日。

就在三人差点萌生联手绑架樱木的想法之际，樱木的态度倒悄然发生了改变。

南烈他们吃惯了荤腥，樱木又何尝不是，只不过开始他被宫城撞破后的羞愧所笼罩，后来又遇上三井。一想到三井，那些曾在自己大哥面前做过的荒唐事又浮上记忆，他便忍不住身体一震。

这反应立刻引来嗤笑，南烈张开手掌看着樱木，“看来我们的花道也憋了不少，我倒第一次见你射那么快。”说着他就将沾满精液的手指往樱木屁股里塞。

樱木趴在跳箱上，屁股对着南烈嘴里则堵着岸本的玩意，连回头瞪一眼都做不到，只好泄愤般嘴巴狠狠一吸。

“靠！”岸本被这一狠吸弄得又麻又爽，“南烈那小子嘲笑你干嘛拿我出气，还是说太久没吃精液，想得慌？”岸本挺胯将性器朝樱木喉咙里送，“吃鸡巴的本事倒是丝毫没减，要么待会儿让南烈也别射洞里，直接口爆让你解解馋。”

“我看他上下两张嘴都馋着呢。”南烈的手指在樱木的肉洞中不停捣弄，不多时就听得那地方发出滋滋水声。

南烈挺进樱木身体时不由地满足低叹，这地方对他而言实在久违，但温润柔软的肉穴正如从前的无数次那样，他甫一进入就紧紧裹住肉棒将它往里吸。

“看来这张嘴吃鸡巴的本事也一点没少。”南烈慢条斯理地挺动胯部让龟头顶开樱木的内壁深处。

"嗯……"樱木从喉咙里发出声绵长而满足的呼声，许久未得到滋润的肉穴被再度充满的快感简直让他晕眩。

“还真有老情人般的热情。”南烈动作不快，却一下下顶得极其用力，“我刚操进去就这么死死咬着我，这段日子想鸡巴想疯了吧。”

“哈哈，这小子的两张嘴看来这辈子都离不开男人的鸡巴了。”

要放平时樱木肯定早就出声让他们闭嘴了，此刻他却除了性爱什么都顾不上，想被狠狠地操上一顿，想让身体里被精液灌满……这样疯狂的念头完全占据了樱木的大脑，让他配合着南烈的动作前后摇起屁股。

“深……再深一点。”樱木双手紧紧掐在跳箱两侧，每次南烈一顶进他就将屁股朝后送。

“靠，这家伙也太骚了吧，才插没几下就把我拼命往里吸。”

樱木全然不顾南烈和岸本的调笑，一心摇头晃尾享受着性爱带来的快感，塞着男人性器的嘴巴虽说不出话来，他仍从喉咙里挤出呜呜低鸣，仿佛不发出点声音的话，体内强烈的快感就会冲破他的身体。

“对了，门是不是没锁。”

“好像是，谁记得。”南烈一巴掌拍在樱木臀上，蜜色的臀峰上立刻显出一个淡淡的手印，“虽说现在是校园祭，也难保不会有人闯进器材室，你说要是让人看见大名鼎鼎的恶鬼樱木花道原来是个爱给人唆鸡巴的骚货，他们会什么表情。”

“他哥好像也来了吧？我看要是他找上门来才有趣。”

“喂，一提到宫城大哥我们的花道里面颤抖得更厉害了。”南烈探手往下捞了一把樱木挺得笔直的肉棒，“水也流得更多了。”

“我靠。”岸本顺手也摸了把樱木的性器，“还真是，他该不是想被自己的兄弟操吧。”

“闭，闭嘴。”

“怎么？被说中啦。”南烈伸手去掐樱木R头，“可惜他来了也没位置，要不然让你哥给你吸吸这对骚奶？”

“妈的。”岸本突然低骂一句，把手凑到南烈面前，“这小子射了。”

南烈却毫无心思去理睬，樱木骤然箍紧的肉穴让他没空分心其他事，只管狠狠在樱木身体里进出一心要把那个销魂洞灌满精液。

一阵冲刺后南烈毫无保留全数射给了樱木，他趴在对方汗津津的背上低喘了会儿气才慢慢起来，拔出阴茎的时候带了不少精液，滴滴答答地从樱木屁股里掉到地上。

“我那时候还以为土屋随口说说的，合着你还真的想给自己哥上啊。”

樱木喉咙深处发出声咕噜声，像是要反驳南烈，却被岸本的性器硬生生堵了回去。

“别分心啊，你不是想喝嘛，马上来了。”岸本皱着的眉心微微抽动，两手扶着樱木脸颊挺胯将自己的东西往樱木喉咙里塞，也不知是出于忌惮樱木事后报复或到底还是存着一点温柔，他倒也没恶狠狠地动作。

“别浪费了。”看出樱木张嘴想要吐出嘴里的东西，岸本抢先一步连鼻子带嘴一起捂住，迫使樱木把精液都吞了下去。

“靠。”摆脱禁锢后樱木抬起仍显无力的手臂就想锤岸本，却听见门外突然响起了敲门声。

“花道？”是宫城。

樱木本来还混沌的脑子瞬间清醒过来，赶在宫城推开门前左手拉着岸本右手挟住南烈躲到了跳箱后面。一个跳箱根本不足以遮挡三个人高马

大的少年，好在旁边还有一堆乱七八糟的器械多少能遮挡视线，室内也没开灯，樱木闭着眼睛祈祷宫城千万别发现异样。万幸，宫城在门口探了探就关门离开了。

大门关上的一瞬间樱木紧紧绷住的身体立刻瘫软下来，他急急忙忙穿上衣服裤子，岸本南烈本还想阻止，樱木的态度却不由分说，朝二人挥挥拳头留下句对他们而言毫无威胁的狠话便匆匆走了。

遗憾是肯定的，不过南烈毕竟进入过“正戏”，只可怜岸本骂骂咧咧一下午，对自己把先机让给好兄弟而悔不当初。

樱木出了器械室后在学校寻了一圈也没见着宫城，只好自己先回了家，却不想宫城已经在自家沙发上坐着了。

心中隐隐生出不安，红发的少年深吸口气后仍装作轻松的样子开口：“刚人太多，我转个身你就不见了，怎么都不说声就走了。”

宫城却答非所问，“花道，我刚刚跟爸妈商量过了。”

“啊？”

“下周我就帮你把转学手续办好，这里的房子也会挂牌，我之后的工作重心都不在这儿，你跟着我一起搬走比较好。”

“可我从小在这里长大……”樱木吞吞口水，心中不安的种子愈来愈大，“你本来就多出差，我一个人能照顾好……”

“已经决定了。”宫城不耐烦地打断，一双眼睛直勾勾盯着樱木，瞧得他愈加发慌，“你刚刚在体育室吧。”

樱木齰舌愣在原地。

宫城叹气走近自家小弟，伸手在那头红毛上轻轻揉抚，每次樱木做错了事他总会在教训过后再这般安慰他，“花道，我实在不知该拿你怎么办了，咱们搬家好不好。”

樱木低着头半晌没出声，最后终是点了头。

“先收拾起来吧，等你学校那边手续办完我们就能走了，新房子和学校都不用担心。”

“嗯。”

“以前的事情就当没发生过，换了新环境就是新的开始了。”

“嗯。”

仿佛身体和心灵都被挖走了一块，樱木诧异地发现自己现在心中竟也无半点波澜。

6.

大概是为了让樱木有个“全新的开始”，新家所在的城市同他们从小长大的老家完全不同。

搬家这事除了老师樱木没和任何人说，转校前班主任曾提议自掏腰包请大家聚餐给樱木开个欢送会，也被他以不想面对太伤感的场面为理由拒绝。出发那天他倒是犹豫再三，最后给南烈他们发了条短讯，不过手机卡早在发完消息后就被他扔进街边的垃圾桶了。

樱木答应宫城的时候脑子里一片空白，心里好像乱七八糟的，却其实什么也没想。直到现在他住进新家把一切都安顿好了，一种复杂而令人难以忍受的情绪才魆风骤雨般朝他砸来。

头一个月最难熬，樱木好几次突然在课堂醒来都会迷茫一小会儿才想起自己置身何处，间或也有几次好像听见南烈叫他，猛一回头才发现那人根本不会出现在这儿。

新学校也不尽如人意，樱木刚到的时候同学们都还挺热情的，老师也温柔，过了阵儿新奇慢慢冷却，他们好像又开始疏离樱木了，老师也变得凶神恶煞起来，偶尔他还能感觉出他们不经意间流露出对他这个小地方来的人的鄙薄。樱木不解，同时也对这个“大城市”更加抗拒，不过宫城希望他在这里安生，他也只好努力逼自己赶紧融入。

唯一称得上安慰的一点是他们隔壁住了个挺有趣的大学生。

樱木搬来第一天就和他打了一架，那时他正和怎么都转不开的防盗门作斗争，那大学生正好回家，在旁边悄悄看了会儿以为樱木是要闯空门的小偷，冲上去就是一拳。好在宫城及时赶到，才在事态发展到更严重前解开误会。

事后这个叫清田信长的学生虽然请他们吃饭作为赔罪，嘴上仍不忘叨叨樱木防盗门都开不了，连他五岁小侄子都会的事。樱木看在宫城面上第一次忍了下来，在清田叨叨第二次时直接抓着对方脑袋来了记头槌，效果不错，那家伙到现在瞧见他还要反射性地摸摸脑门。

那次之后两家倒成了来往密切的近邻，清田趁周末在家里开了个小补习班赚赚外快，来的学生都是附近学校的高三生。这着实出乎樱木和宫城意料，谁能想到这个毛毛躁躁的小子给学生补起课来竟有模有样。后来宫城看樱木本来就一塌糊涂的成绩因为转校变得更加糟糕，两家又离得近，索性让樱木也去清田那儿补补了。

清田收的是小班的钱，但因为高二学生就樱木一个，所以实际上每次都是一对一授课。樱木开始时不太服气自己大哥做出的决定，尽管清田在那群学生中口碑确实不错，戴上眼镜后也还真有点读书人的腔调，但他怎么都不愿相信这个跟只野猴子一般聒噪的男人学习能好到哪里去。樱木的反抗被宫城直接镇压，而最后清田以简单清晰给他讲了两道解题思路这招彻底击垮樱木。

骤变发生在樱木期末考前一周周六的下午。

随着考试将近樱木也加入临时抱佛脚阵营，他跟往常一样到点准时敲开隔壁大门准备接受长达3小时的“文化洗礼”。清田平时给人感觉不大靠谱，给人补课的时候倒是正正经经认真的很，但樱木今天明显感觉他和往常不太一样。见过睡着的学生没看过走神的老师，清田今天却常常说着说着就兀自发起楞来。给他解题时也怪得很，明明从前都俩人都坐桌子两侧，现在清田却偏偏跟樱木挤在一侧越挨越近。

“花道。”

过于亲昵的称呼让樱木一时不知如何作答，清田凑得实在太近了，热乎乎的鼻息喷在他耳边引起一阵瘙痒，连带着他的心都燥起来。

“我想干你。”清田张嘴含住樱木的耳垂低语，“别拒绝我，你想要的。”

樱木发誓他当时是想拎起包摔门就走的，可是身体和脑袋好像不是同一人的，他的大脑还未发出指令，身体就先一步和清田纠缠在了一起。

用清心寡欲来形容樱木搬来后的这段日子也不为过，他差点就要相信宫城换个环境就会有新的开始那套了，不过如今想来他也只是被初来乍到的那点不安和离乡的愁绪所扰，一时间无暇其他，如今再度置身暧昧而充满蛊惑的情景，刻在骨子里的那股冲动又开始隐隐作祟搅得他心神不宁。

清田接吻的技术实在不怎么样，樱木甚至一度怀疑这家伙不会还是个雏儿罢，舌头间一味的追逐并不能吊起樱木多大胃口，好在清田在耗光樱木耐心之前终于舍得结束这场唇齿游戏转而将对方压倒在床上，卷起T恤下摆从樱木的锁骨开始一路用嘴唇向下探索。

久别性事，即使清田只是落下一个个最轻最短的亲吻仍让樱木的那东西迫不及待地抬头从松落落的四角裤裤腿出里冒出头来。

清田在樱木已经湿润的龟头轻轻落下一吻，立刻引来后者情动的颤栗，满足于樱木热情的反应，清田顺势张口含住，比起略显稚拙的吻技，他的口上功夫倒是不错，樱木整个柱身和囊袋都被舔得油光水滑，麻痒酥软的感觉爬遍他全身。清田把已经眯起双眼的樱木一把拉起，自己换了个方向躺到他身下，樱木立刻会意，从清田的运动裤里扒拉出那根硬邦邦的玩意塞进嘴里，而清田的舌头已经悄悄攀上了樱木的臀瓣。

感觉到自己的肉洞被一根柔软灵活的东西顶开，樱木更是卖力吸吮嘴里的东西，待那处被舔得湿淋淋后，舌头则变成了手指，钻进那密洞一下下轻捅着。

“花道，你不是第一次吧。”

“啊？”樱木声音含糊，“不是啊。”

“怪不得那么熟练……”

樱木还没反应过来，就一阵天旋地转被清田翻了个身反身压在床上，那条刚刚还在他嘴里的玩意已经毫无预警地直直捅入他的肉穴。

毕竟太久未被进入，饶是樱木也不禁吃痛发出嘶声。

清田似乎毫不在意樱木的反应，根本不等他反应就前后摆胯抽插起来，“你和几个人做过。”

樱木暗自发笑，索性故意哼哼唧唧叫起来，“那么多我怎么记得。”

“操！”

清田重重在樱木的肥臀上拍下一掌，又握住他的腰让屁股高高撅起，清田一下下猛操进樱木的后穴，“没想到你居然是个骚货。”

“你这个淫穴吃过多少鸡巴了，真他妈会吸，上下两张嘴都一样。”

樱木觉得好笑，同时又渐渐被清田干出了性致，本来想回击的话一出口倒成了黏腻缠绵的呻吟。当身体再度习惯这档子事，樱木浑身的细胞都好像沸腾起来似的，正为在他体内横冲直撞的凶器欢呼。快感猛烈到令人晕眩，大概是真的太久没做的原因，樱木浑浑噩噩地想，他从没觉得如此难以忍受身体最直接的反应，偏偏双手又被清田锁在身后根本摸不到自己。

“放开我……”

“你想要什么。”清田恶劣地用指尖轻扫樱木正不断吐出淫液的性器，“说出来我帮你。”

“摸一摸，唔……”

“哪里？”

“鸡……鸡巴。”樱木难耐地扭动腰肢，好想这么做就会轻松一些。

“拜托我不应该叫几声好听的吗。”

“信长哥。”

“嗯。”像是鼓励般，清田将指腹放在二人结合的地方往樱木的阴囊处慢慢摩挲。

“信长哥哥，好哥哥……”樱木嘴里胡乱叫着，清田终于如他所愿握住那根挺立在空气中已久的玩意，意识恍如被层层剥离，樱木回荡在房间里的一声声“哥哥”让他恍惚间觉得在身后操着自己的正是宫城。

“哥，哥！”樱木的呼声越来越快，最后他几乎是倒抽着气在清田手上射精的。

“过来。”清田掰过樱木，拔出阴茎对着那张仍在出神的脸狠狠撸了几下，乳白色的粘液就这么从小孔喷薄而出全数洒落在樱木脸上。

7.

和清田信长的关系一发不可收拾，他有太好的借口时常往清田屋子里钻，但总不会是真的为了学习。樱木有时候会故意揶揄清田做的是一本万利的生意，收了钱没干正经事反而把自己的学生给日了。这时候清田就会摊开张英文卷子，一边让他撅着个光屁股给自己操，一边要他做题，做错一题就抽一下屁股。刚开始还好，樱木脑袋仍算清醒，被日了一会儿后魂儿都快丢了，哪还顾得上写题，连笔都握不住，一场性事下来往往他屁股被清田打得通红，坐在椅子上都疼。

奇怪的是那么荒唐的“课余生活”，他期末考居然还不错，清田笑着说是自己在他身体里射了太多，学霸的基因都渗进去了。

“你是真他妈会出水。”

这几天宫城出差，清田索性壮了胆子直接到樱木家在客厅弄了起来。

“屁股翘高点。”

樱木叉开双腿站在沙发前，上身则趴在扶手上撅着屁股，他洞里被塞了个跳蛋，清田又半蹲着舔他湿淋淋的肉洞，樱木只觉得被磨得快爆炸了。

“要干就快点。”樱木忍不住收缩起自己的肉穴，“你他妈是不是硬不起来。”

“妈的。”清田一把压上樱木的背，坚硬的肉棒顶戳在他腿根，“我硬不起来？是谁整天求着我操他，被我一摸就一屁股水，趴在床上哥哥哥哥地乱叫。”

樱木轻轻晃着屁股，“快点。”

“看你这骚样。”

清田掰开樱木的屁股瓣儿，那个肉粉色的小洞就露出来仿佛正邀他入门，可惜他东西刚到洞口，就因为突然的变故不得不放弃。

“我操你妈！”突然出现的是本该明天才坐火车回来的宫城。

清田被宫城一拳揍在地上，被这么一折腾，那条刚刚还雄赳赳气昂昂的玩意瞬间缩了回去，可怜兮兮地垂在两腿中央。

“穿上你的衣服给我滚。”

这情况清田占不得半点理，别看宫城平时一副和和气气的样子，现在发起火来好像随时都要杀人一般，他也不敢多说什么提上裤子就匆匆跑了出去。

宫城看着清田落荒而逃，冷笑一声继而转头看向已经乖乖套上裤子的樱木，还嗡嗡震动的跳蛋则被扔在沙发上，“樱木花道，你挺行啊，什么时候和他勾搭上的。”

樱木没说话。

“说！”

“两周前。”

“补课的时候搞上的？”

“嗯。”

“行，行，你真挺行的。”宫城扬起手一个巴掌拍在樱木脸上，“我花钱让你去补课，你他妈就给我搞野男人，你是离开男人不能活了还还是怎么的。”

话一出口宫城就后悔了，他怎么都不该对自己的弟弟说出那样的话来，一巴掌已经够重的了，他没必要在自家宝贝弟弟的脸上扇了一巴掌后再在他心里扇一巴掌。

“我不是离了男人就没法活，”樱木突然抬起头看着宫城，表情认真得仿佛下了什么重大的决心，“我是离了你就没法活。”

宫城看着樱木，似乎理解不了自己弟弟在说些什么，只知道不能再让他讲下去了，“够了你先去洗把澡。”

“什么南烈岸本土屋，三井也好清田也罢，他们我一个都不在乎，我只想和你在一起，他们操我几百遍都没用，哥，”樱木红了眼圈，“你就操我一次吧，你操我一次，我保证再也不和他们来往了。”

“……时候不早了什么事明天再说。”

“我就要现在说清楚！”樱木冲到宫城面前就去亲他的嘴。

宫城完全愣住了，甚至忘了推开樱木，他弟弟脑袋不清楚，他好像脑袋也不清楚了，明知道眼前发生了什么，偏偏身体根本做不出回应，等樱木拉着他的手塞进自己内裤里宫城才梦醒般推开了樱木。

“你糊涂了，去睡觉吧，对，去睡觉。”

宫城跌跌撞撞往自己房间走，谁知道刚到门口就被自己小弟一把推到床上，宫城的头在床板磕了一下，一瞬间天旋地转的，眼前的事物都看不太清。等他回过神来，樱木已经跪坐在他身上，把他裤子解开了。

“你疯了！”宫城扬手要推开樱木，却没想这小子早趁他晕着那小会儿拿领带绑住了他的手。

樱木掏出他哥的东西直接含进嘴里，起先宫城还没反应，但同为男性的樱木太清楚男人是怎样一种单纯的感官动物了。他不急不缓地吞吐嘴里那玩意，手掌盖在宫城的阴囊上又是搓又是揉，不消片刻，本来软绵绵的东西便悄悄抬起头来。樱木仍旧卖力地为他哥服务，沾满了唾液的肉茎在嘴里很容易进出，他并不急着去碰宫城的龟头，反而收紧口腔抿住嘴唇模仿性交的模样摩擦柱身，只偶尔配合舌头掠过最敏感的头部。

“哥，你硬了。”

宫城那根东西直挺挺地向上立着，樱木脱掉了内裤用臀缝磨蹭这条炙热的肉棍，他本来就已经被清田弄出了一汪水，现在更是顺着宫城的阴茎流到他哥小腹上，弄得宫城下腹和阴部都亮晶晶的。

“不行，花道，你他妈疯了！”

“我是疯了！”樱木猛地吼了起来，“我早就疯了！你不想要我了！你瞧不起我！你觉得我累赘！”

宫城瞪大了眼睛一时不知该作何反应，他怎么就一点儿都听不懂自己弟弟的话呢？

“我都瞧见了，你和那女人约会，你想和那女的好，你要和她结婚。”一想起自己前些日子无意撞见宫城与一个陌生女人举止亲密走在一起的画面，樱木就又气又慌，半点理智都存不了了，“你要和别人过一辈子，你不要我了！”

樱木的控诉仿佛句句血泪，豆大的泪珠顺着脸蛋一颗颗往下掉，在宫城胸前炸开了水花。他是经人介绍认识了位姑娘，也确实动了结婚的念头，可他怎么会想丢下自己的弟弟，他怎么舍得丢下自己的弟弟？他脑海里瞬地想起那个夜晚，想起那个樱木缩在床上拿着他外套自慰的夜晚，那个樱木不停呻吟叫着哥哥的夜晚。

那样的画面烙进他眼里，心里，脑海里，缠得他每个晚上都无法妥然入睡，他一闭上眼，就全是自家小弟骑在他身上意乱情迷的模样。

他是兄长，他不该放任那些偏离了轨道的事情继续下去，他得把一切扶上正轨。

“花道，你听我说，我怎么会不要你，你冷静点，先放开我。”

此番轻声细语对樱木来说根本毫无用处，宫城压根阻止不了几乎疯狂的弟弟，他的性器就那么毫无阻碍地，直逼逼地滑进了那个湿润的小洞，樱木将腰向下一沉，整根肉棒便没入了他的臀部。

樱木被宫城的阴茎塞得满满当当，他只觉得自己的气力都顺着四肢散走了，明明久经情场，现在却刚被进入就好像心脏和身体都要化成潭水。

“哥，好舒服，真的好舒服。”樱木曲起胳膊半趴在宫城身上耸动屁股，洞里的水被肉棒搅得发出扑哧扑哧的声音。

“花道，停下来，不行。”宫城不停重复着那么几句话，却连他自己都知道根本无济于事，岂止是他的弟弟，他觉得自己的理智都已经濒临崩溃。

“哥，良田哥。”樱木拿鼻尖蹭着宫城额头，撒娇般的语气中又透着委屈，“我打出的第一拳是你教的，学会的第一首歌是你唱的，连看的第一部A片都是你给的，我的全部回忆都是你，整个青春期都是你闯进我梦里，你为什么就不喜欢我。”

泪顺着少年长长的睫毛往下滴，淌过了宫城的鼻翼，滑进他嘴里，又咸又涩，还有股清苦顺着喉咙沁进心里，他一颗心像是被人攥住了，却又仍砰砰跳个不停。

“哥，哥。”樱木抱着宫城的脖子呢喃，“你想操我的是不是，你在操我了，哥。”

宫城再也说不出话来，莫名的情绪在他胸膛里疯长，樱木的话语，脸庞，泪水，在他脑海里盘旋着撞得他又晕又疼。他看着自己的性器在弟弟身体里进出，操干，明明该是羞愧却反而生出了隐约的兴奋来，这场由樱木主导的性爱，终于逐渐加入了宫城的主动。

手上的领带并没有系得很死，在二人肉体的撞击中结已经松了开来，宫城知道的，他现在就可以推开自己的弟弟，可按上樱木腰肢的双手怎么使不出力，反而偷偷拖住了弟弟的屁股好让他更方便起伏。

“哥，哥哥。”樱木的脑袋窝在宫城胸前磨蹭，他抬起头去亲宫城嘴的时候，大滴大滴的泪珠落在宫城脸上，“哥，我喜欢你。”

宫城闭上眼，接受了这个亲吻，他伸出舌头回应着弟弟热烈的求爱，唇齿相依的温存彻底打破他的理智，他抱着樱木直接坐起身子让弟弟的两条长腿圈在自己腰上。

二人结合处在猛烈的抽干下磨出细细白沫，卧室里除了肉体撞击在一起的声音便是二人的喘息，快感从他们的下身散向身体每个角落。炙热的鼻息互相纠缠，而两具火热的身体则紧紧贴合在一起感受着彼此的温度。

情欲像是一小根混进血液的羽毛，顺着血管搔得他们又痒又燥。

“花道”宫城掰开樱木的臀瓣让自己进得更深，“我想操你。”

疯了，都疯了，他想，花道病了，我也病了，这场病，将终其一生。


End file.
